The present invention relates generally to reclining chairs and more particularly to a modular reclining chair having a power-assisted linear drive mechanism operably coupled to an actuation mechanism for positioning a leg rest assembly between extended and retracted positions, for tilting a chair frame relative to the base assembly, and for positioning a seat assembly between upright and reclined positions.
Recent developments in the design and fabrication of various articles of furniture, and in particular reclining chairs, has resulted in the replacement of the "chair within a chair" design by the integrated chair design. The integrated or "knock down" construction of a reclining chair utilizes unique fabrication and assembly techniques which effectively result in increased production efficiency and cost savings while concomitantly producing a high-quality article of furniture. In general, the construction of these integrated reclining chairs is such that a preassembled actuation mechanism is integrated into various frame components which, when assembled, are rigidly interconnected to define a "unibody" chair frame. In this manner, the conventional construction of supporting the actuation mechanism within a separate and distinct frame assembly is no longer required.
The actuation mechanism includes a drive rod and a front support shaft which are supported by and suspended between left and right side frame assemblies. Front and rear frame rail members interconnect the left and right side frame assemblies to define a rigid unibody chair frame which minimizes side-to-side movement of the actuation mechanism suspended therein, as well as lateral flexion of the side assemblies themselves. A major benefit of the "knock-down" assembly can be found in its ability to manufacture a wide variety of reclining-type chairs. The actuation mechanism further includes various mechanisms which relatively position components of the chair to provide certain comfort features. These mechanisms include a pantograph linkage mechanism for positioning a leg rest assembly, a swing linkage mechanism for positioning a seat assembly, and a tilt control mechanism for position the chair frame relative to a base assembly.
There have also been recent developments in power-assisted chairs which include a motor-operated drive mechanism for permitting a seated occupant to actuate the leg rest assembly, to tilt the chair frame relative to the base assembly, and/or to recline the seat assembly between an upright and fully reclined position. However, such chairs generally require the use of multiple motors for driving the separate linkage mechanisms associated with these motion features, thereby resulting in extremely large, heavy and expensive chairs. As such, power reclining chairs have, in the past, typically been targeted for very specific applications, such as to aid those persons needing assistance entering/exiting and operating the chair. Thus, there is a need for a reclining chair which combines the improved structure of a unibody chair frame with a power-assisted reclining mechanism, thereby providing a high-quality, affordable article of furniture.